Are We Not All The Same?
by DementiaRose
Summary: To one girl her people are different, but when seperated from her family she soon learns that everyone isthe same. As a 17 year old gypsy life can be hard but she knows she can get through it.


_SAKURA P.O.V._

People don't really realize how hard I have to work to be this good. They think I just walk out on stage in my little outfit and dance like some stripper. well, we kinda do. Only to 'entrance them' my mom says. It's so hard to be a gypsy in the 21 century. If that wasn't bad, I also live in the worlds biggest demon capital, so I'm constantly dancing. " Hurry up and get dressed! Your up next!" my mom said. I sigh and reach inside my huge trunk. I pull out pants made out of the finest blue silk I could find. The top was gold and more like a bra that's straps hung down my arm. The jewelry jingled as I got up and stood behind the stage curtain. Peeking out I saw my friend Hinata sitting across from one of the volunteers holding her hand upright.

Her light blue skirt flitted in the wind and her white top showed her curves, making the men in the crowd drool a little. _'Good girl. Getting them ready for us,' _a voice whispered, brushing lightly through my mind. The curtain opened to reveal a smiling Hinata. " You forgot your glitter Sakura-chan," she whispered. I thanked her and hurried to put it on. I took a deep breath and stepped through the curtains revealing the last performance of the day. I bowed when I got to the edge of the stage and closed my eyes.

_Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound_

_I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now_

_It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out  
_

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo_

_I moved and twisted my body to the song and danced around the stage. the pants I were wearing flowed with the way I moved and the bells on my anklet chimed with every spin. The crowd stood, entranced by the way I moved and the song I sang._

_Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light_

_I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again_

_Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
The risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
Halo, halo_

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo_

I bowed while breathing hard. Looking up I saw a glimmer of gold in the crowd. ' No. Not here, not now!' I thought. Rushing back behind the curtain I paniced. " T-they're here. The soldiers!" I screamed. Hinata and mom looked up with wide eyes. Mom started packing up our stuff hastily while me and Hinata stood guard. " We'll have to split Sakura. Hinata go towards Mist. Sakura go to sand. I'll go to Leaf." Hearing this made me scared. we never seperated before. _What was so different now? _I looked out the back curtain and grabbed my bag. Giving my family one last glance I ran towards the West Gate.

********2 Years Later*********

_'Stop it. Stop. I swear to whatever God you belive in if you don't stop i'm gonna crush you!"_ Sakura cursed in her mind. A small boy about 8 or 9 was sitting beside her sleeping form poking her with a piece of toast. " Sakura-chan wake up! I'm hungry!" he yelled. Sakura groaned and lifted her head. the sight of the boy poking her made her laugh. " Alright, alright Rei. Calm down Now, where are Kaya and Akemi?" she asked. The boy sat there then pointed up the stairs. _'Figures,'_ Sakura thought. She stood and walked into the kitchen getting out ingredients and stuff. She told Rei to go get the girls and began cooking. Whilehe was upstairs a knock came from the door. Sakura wondered who it was but just went to the door. She opened it and gasped. There, on her porch, was one of the Kazekages soldiers. She tried to slam the door and run but he was too fast.

" Run! Rei take the girl-get your hands off me!-and run! Go to the Mist!" Sakura yelled. The soldier picked her up and hoisted her over his shoulder. She hit his back as hard as she could but it didn't seem to faze him. After half an hour she gave up, deciding if she acted like she gave up and he put his guard down she could escape. "Finally given up,eh?" he asked. Sakura just nodded and whispered 'yes'. He sat her down and put his hands on her shoulders, making her look in his eyes. One was a sky blue and the other was covered by his blonde hair. **( Sound familiar? Hm??)** "Look. I really don't wanna turn you in to the Kazekage. So go down this alley and you'll find a church. Stay inside until it's dark. Got it?" he asked. Sakura nodded and ran the way he pointed.

_SAKURA P.O.V._

I ran down the alley and sure enough at the end there was a church, and man was it huge. I slowly opened the door and looked around before slipping through the small opening. Once inside I looked at the statue infront of me. _'It's so beautiful,'_ I thought. The statue was half as tall as the wall behind it. I looked up to the top and saw the calming face of Jesus, with his arms outstretched and a calm face. I hid behindthe statue as one of the priests walked by. " That was close," I mumbled. My eyes kept drifting up to His face. I began to hum and soon words were pouring out of my mouth.

_what can i do for You?  
what can i bring to You?  
what kind of song would you like me to sing?_

_'cause i'll dance a dance for You  
pour out my love to You  
what can i do for You beautiful king?_

_'Cause I...can't thank You enough.  
I can't thank You enough  
what can i do for You?  
what can i bring to You?  
what kind of song would you like me to sing?_

_'cause i'll dance a dance for You  
pour out my love to You  
what can i do for You beautiful king?  
_

I walked away from the statue and down one of the many hallways in the church. The walls were smooth under my hand and the ceiling arched high.

_'Cause I...can't thank You enough.  
I can't thank You enough  
all of the words that i find... and i can't thank You enough.  
no matter i try... i can't thank You enough.  
then i hear You sing to me_

_"you...don't have to do a thing  
just simply be with me and let those things go  
'cause they can wait another minute_

_wait...this moment is too sweet  
would you please stay here with Me  
and love on Me a little longer"_

_i hear You say...  
"you...don't have to do a thing  
just simply be with me and let those things go  
'cause they can wait another minute_

_wait...this moment is too sweet  
would you please stay here with Me  
and love on Me a little longer  
I'd love to be with you a little longer  
'cause I'm in love with you._

My voice faded at the end. I stood in the middle of a circle under a painting of Him and his angels. " Your voice is beautiful," someone whispered. I turneed and my eyes widened at the sight before me.

_NORMAL P.O.V._

Sakura turned. The voice belonged to a smoldering red head. " Where did you come from?" she asked. He pointed up towards the ceiling amd the rafters. "What's your name?" Sakura asked, taking a step closer. He looked nervously at her then whispered, " G-gaara." She smiled at his voice. Shouting came from down the hall and what sounded like the slam of a door followed it. She turned back to Gaara but he was gone.


End file.
